The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea
CoolZDane's Sequel of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)". Cast: *''Ariel - Adult Nala (The Lion King)'' *''Prince Eric - Adult Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Melody - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Young Flounder - Young Thumper (Bambi)'' *''Sebastian - King Julien (Madagascar)'' *''King Triton - Mufasa (The Lion King)'' *''Grimsby - Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''Scuttle - Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''Morgana - Adult Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Undertow - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)'' *''Undertow (as small size) - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Cloak and Dagger - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs)'' *''Undertow's Various Transformations - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants), Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven), One of the Brain Pods (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins), The Backson (Winnie the Pooh (2011))'' *''Waiter who passes by Melody - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''The Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''The Music Orchestra - Various Animals (Timon and Pumbaa: Beethoven's Whiff)'' *''The Waltzing Children Played By - Various Animal Kids'' *''The Handsome Boy - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''The Music Conductor - Owl (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Mother Penguin - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Baby Penguin - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh)'' *''5 Male Penguins - Piglet, Eeyore, Gopher, Papa Heffalump and Bruno (Winnie the Pooh Series; The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Tip - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Dash - Winnie the Pooh'' *''Adult Flounder - Adult Thumper (Bambi)'' *''Flounder's Kids - Bunny King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), Skippy Rabbit, Sis Rabbit and Tagalong Rabbit (Robin Hood) and Bunny Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove)'' *''The Blonde-Haired Merboy - Lion Form (Kingdom Hearts 2 Video Game)'' *''The Brown-Haired Mergirl - Young Winifred (Jungle Cubs)'' *''The Black-Haired Merboy - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Harold the Seahorse - Mort (Madagascar)'' *''King Triton's Guards - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book)'' ''Scenes: #The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 1-Opening/"Down to the Sea"'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 2-A Magic Locket/Vitani'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 3-Fearing Vitani/Losing the Locket'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 4-Twelve Years Later'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 5-Vitani and Fidget's Confrontation'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 6-Kiara Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 7-Anxious Moments'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 8-A Not-So-Perfect Party'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 9-A Peek into the Past'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 10-In Search of the Truth'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 11-Julien Tells Nala About Kiara'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 12-Kiara Meets Vitani'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 13-"For a Moment"/Vitani's Diabolical Deception'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 14-Kiara Meets Tigger and Pooh'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 15-Old Friends'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 16-Taking the Trident'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 17-Kiara's Big Mistake'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 18-Showdown With the Mighty Vitani'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 19-A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea")'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea Part 20-End Credits ("Part of Your World")'' ''Trivia: *Olivia Flaversham makes her first appearance in the Movie-Spoof along with Pudge and Young Tod.'' ''Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *The Lion King 1'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata'' *''The Jungle Book 1'' *''The Jungle Book 2'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show)'' *''Tarzan (1999's Film)'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''The Jungle King'' *''Madagascar 1'' *''Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Bambi 1'' *''Bambi 2'' *''Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show)'' *''Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show)'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''The Fox and the Hound'' *''Oliver and Company'' *''The Aristocats'' *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show)'' *''The Tigger Movie'' *''Piglet's Big Movie'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove'' *''Kingdom Hearts 2 Video Game'' Category:Movies-spoof Category:CoolZDane Category:The Little Mermaid Movies